neoyokiofandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Albert
|occupation= |species=Human |status=Alive |gender=Male |hair=Brown |eyes= |family=Aunt Agatha (sister) Aunt Angelique (sister) Jeffrey (son) Kaz Kaan (nephew) |martial=Single |affiliations= }}Uncle Albert is the father of Jeffrey, brother of Aunt Agatha and Aunt Angelique, and the uncle of Kaz Kaan. He is a minor character in the Netflix animated series Neo Yokio, voiced by Frank Vincent. Appearance Albert is a middle age man who is slightly overweight and is balding due to his age, and often wears a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up with a long red tie and grey pants. Personality Albert is spoken fondly of by his nephew Kaz as he and his uncle are very close like how Kaz is close to Angelique. Albert can be a nice and funny man to be around and has a stereotypical Brooklyn accent and loves his nephew dearly as he kisses his cheeks, but when it comes to his son Jeffrey he's very stern and disgusted with him for being rude, selfish, irresponsible and scheming as he slaps him and reprimands him for turning him into a racoon and lied to the family that he died in a sailing accident to inherit their house, but tells Jeffrey the family trust owns it so even if he did die Jeffrey would never inherit the house. Storyline When word gets out that Albert died in a sailing accident, Agatha has Kaz go to Albert and Jeffery's house to collect some things and to have the house be sold to the highest bidder. But Kaz soon comes into contact with a racoon trying to get him, who was actually Albert who was turned into a racoon by Jeffrey to inherit the house and was trying to warn Kaz about what Jeffrey did. At the end of the episode he jumps in the pool and changes back into a human and slaps Jeffrey for what he did and tells him he should be more like his 'dandy cousin' Kaz, he is last seen pulling Jeffrey ear after he tells Kaz Jeffrey will be punished for what he did to him and for causing Kaz and his friends trouble. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Relationships: Agatha Kaan: His sister, they have a good relationship and was touched Agatha gave him a lovely funeral when they thought he was dead. He tells Kaz to give her a kiss for him when he returns to Neo Yokio. Angelique Kaan: Albert's second sister. Given her sweet nature and valuing family more than Agatha does, it's assumed they also have a good relationship, it s uncertain if he also knows of their demon ancestry like she does. Kaz Kaan: His nephew. He adores Kaz and has always spent his summers with his uncle since childhood, he even tells his son Jeffrey why he couldn't be more like his cousin, and he even kisses his cheeks. Jeffrey Kaan: Albert is extremely disappointed in his son due to his ghetto atitude and for being a liar and con artist who wastes his potential in his water magic. His son uses his magic to turn his father into a racoon to inherit their house as it was becoming a disaster, but didn't know the family trust actually owns it so that's why his father couldn't fix it and that even if he dies he can't inherit the house. At the end of the episode, Albert proceeds to punish Jeffrey for his misdeeds against him and Kaz's friends. References Category:Characters